


Choix d’Ackerman

by Starlancer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Business, Coffee Shop Employee Eren Yeager, Modeling, Older Armin Arlert, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlancer/pseuds/Starlancer
Summary: Armin was just offered a new job. Being stuck in a small, run down town, this opportunity was a big deal. Not everyone had the chance to get out. The owner of the prestigious modeling agency was in town and promised to stop by a local coffee shop to meet with Armin personally.࿇ ══━━━━✥ 咖啡店✥━━━━══ ࿇I got this idea while reading a book where a father and son met up in a coffee shop after many years. I figured that most good things happen in coffee shops, and the staff is always there to witness it. But what if we knew what the staff thought of it? So I made a story focusing on the waiter’s point of view. This is one of my shorter stories, but I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Choix d’Ackerman

Armin Arlert sat at the small booth in their local coffee shop, rather anxiously. His nervousness was visible through the tapping of his fingers on the Resin tabletop that the owner had just recently installed. He was waiting for the man who would hopefully be his future boss. The blond haired kid had applied for the position of a photographer for Levi Ackerman, the prestigious and punctual man that owned a modeling agency that the aspiring photographer was followed for years. Now that he had experience, Armin was finally applying. 

Levi Ackerman owned the modeling agency “Le Choix d’Ackerman”, and had recently put out a call for a photographer, since he had fired the last one. Jean Kirstein was the guy, and Levi didn’t like the way he behaved, so he was out almost as soon as he got in. Armin had the luck of Levi being in town for business reasons, and it gave the blond a chance at a personal interview, since the agency was hours away from this ‘bustling’ ghost town he called home.

”Here you go Armin. Another Latte. Are you sure he is coming?” Eren Yeager, his best friend since diapers, had asked. The brunette boy couldn’t help but to worry about his friend. They had done everything together, and now Armin was branching off without him, staying four steps ahead of him as always. He just didn’t want Armin to get his hopes up too much. People in this small village-like town never got far. Most ended up working in the local business, like Armin and Eren worked in now, and never got further than that. The blond boy was extremely talented though. He had graduated at the top of his class, with high honors, and had gotten into a nearby, prestigious college with many scholarships, giving Armin the opportunity that most didn’t have. He had recently graduated from the college too, also with high honors. His photography work had caught the eyes of many businesses, especially being from such a small, talentless, poor town.

”Yeah. He wouldn’t stand me up. He’s in need of a photographer.. why would he even waste his time to call me? If anything, I feel like I’m wasting his time.” Armin sighed. He was too kind for his own good. Why Armin felt like it was his fault, Eren didn’t know. He honestly was angry with this high and mighty guy, for being late. Armin deserved more than a boss who didn’t even care about meeting up with him in the first place. 

”He is late.. what a douchebag to keep you waiting like this. How cruel of him.. maybe he wanted to make you lose hope in ever getting out. When he gets here, I’ll give him a piece of my mind!” the brunette exclaimed, clutching his pad and pen in a vice-like grip, angrily. 

Eren must have been talking loudly, or perhaps it was the angry pounding in his head, but whatever it was, he hadn’t heard the bell chimes that sounded when the door opened, or even the sharp clacking of expensive shoes hitting the floor in a steady tempo, only to cease behind the tall brunette. Armin was slightly terrified, trying to stop Eren from talking, only to be unsuccessful.

”A piece of your mind? And what would that be?” A deep voice rang throughout the shop, making. Everything silent, other than the loud beating of Eren’s heart. His face dropped and deepened in a dark scarlet color. He hadn’t meant for the guy to hear him.. and this guy sounded terrifying. “If you don’t excuse me.. I’d like a black coffee. Shouldn’t take too long.” Eren felt a rough hand on his shoulder, making the waiter more tense than before. He froze for a solid four seconds, before looking over at the man beside him. Sure, the man was shorter than Eren, but it didn’t make him any less intimidating. This raven haired, grey-eyed man could probably end his life in every way possible, with only one look. A shiver intruded its way down Eren’s spine, and his throat was blocked with the help of fear. “What are you waiting for? I told you what I wanted.” 

Armin and Eren shared a look before the sea-green eyed male walked off to make the guy a black coffee. He heard the two talking, quite formally. Armin was nervous at first but he quite easily relaxed within a few minutes. When Eren gave ‘Levi Ackerman’ his coffee, the blond smiled at him. Eren watched his blue eyes twinkle with happiness as he gave thumbs up. On the other hand, the raven haired man continued to talk to Armin casually, ignoring Eren completely, though drinking some of his freshly brewed beverage, giving Eren his cue to leave. 

”Your work impresses me, Arlert. How long have you been taking pictures? And can I see your resume? Along with more people photos of course.” Eren heard Levi ask. Of course Armin’s work impresses him. Both he and Armin had saved up their money since they were little in order to get the equipment for their futures. Eren wanted to be a doctor, actually. He couldn’t ever afford the books or courses though, even if he had saved his money he received in gifts when he was young. He knew that, though. So for every dollar he’d put in his own jar, he’d put four in Armin’s. Whenever they’d go out, they’d use Eren’s money to buy the food or games or whatever it was they did that night. Armin never knew it was his savings though. In fact, Armin didn’t know about any of this stuff. Because of this, the blond had the ability to purchase all of the expensive photography equipment that allowed the boy to take such high quality photos that impressed everyone, like Levi. 

The brunette took and fulfilled several orders in the thirty minutes the two were talking. As he was making a complicated latte order for some stuck-up teenager, he couldn’t help but to look over and watch as the two smiled and shook hands as a deep voice rang out “Glad to have you aboard, Arlert!” 

In six words, Eren’s heart shattered. Even as he smiled and was truly happy his best friend got what he wanted and had a better future ahead of him, but Eren knew his best friend was moving forward without him. He knew he was being selfish for feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it. He’d be stuck at this damn coffee shop for the rest of his life. Armin was about to live a life for the both of them. Forevermore, Eren looked forward to having to buy a subscription to ‘Le Choix d’Ackerman’, do keep up on Armin’s hard work and dedication. 

“Eren! I got it!! The last details will be determined tomorrow.. but I’m in!” Armin declared as he threw his arms around the brunette. Eren huffed the smaller boy and watched as Levi left. His heart clenched tight as he smiled and clung to his best friend, as if this would be the last he’d see or hug him.

”That’s fantastic!” Eren wasn’t being sarcastic. He was extremely happy, truly, but there was a scared and wounded undertone.

”My life is beginning. I’ll make sure yours does too.” He said, very chipper. Eren smiled at that, not wanting Armin to do that. Though he knew that he wouldn’t be able to persuade him to not do that now. Later he’d talk about this, but for now, all he could do was hold his best friend and smile.


End file.
